Rock and a hard spot
by trekboy
Summary: when a teen from 2005 gets transported to an abandoned space station with limited power, no food, weapons, or communications how will he surive?
1. Default Chapter

_Jasper System _

_System Report: Jasper System consists of two habitable class M planets and four moons orbiting a single sun. No minerals of value no strategic value. A Regula class station was placed in that system to conduct new solar and power storage cells research terminated._

_Status of System: Unclaimed _

_Status of Jasper Six Station: Stripped/abandoned weapons, shields, subspace communication, transporters, and replicators were removed._

_Station: has life support artificial gravity and reserve power for one week, solar panels and power cells left behind. Solar panels and storage cells considered primitive._

2005-

Brian Carter was driving home from his job it was raining cats and dogs. Brian decided to take an old dirt road home it wasn't long before Brian's Honda was stuck in the mud. Brian felt the car beginning to sink to his horror the car sank deep below the earth. First there was darkness then a blinding blue light Brian felt a hard bump as the Honda hit something hard the darkness was back.

As Brian switched on his headlights he saw a wall he was in some type of room Brian exited the car slowly a stale smell found his nose. Brian popped the trunk and got a flashlight he crept to what looked like doors as he frantically searched for a handle. With great effort Brian managed to force apart the door, walking down corridor after corridor getting frustrated Brian slumped down and was about to admit defeat.

Brian shined his flashlight on the door to his left in black letters it said **Operations **feeling relief he forced open this door with the last of his strength. "Computers" Brian said as he tried to get any console operational by sheer luck the consoles were connected to reserve power lights flickered on and Brian herd the hum of air, just then Brian looked up he saw stars he was in space..


	2. Help from the unexpected

Brian searched the computer for hours trying to find anything useful he found the station decommission report. Fear filled Brian he had some food in his Honda in case he got stuck in the snow but that was it. He was going to die of dehydration and starvation.

Brian went to work on the solar power systems he studied solar power, Brian was able to give himself another week of power by cutting lights and life support to all nonessential decks also he could channel the solar cells into the reserve power.

Brian wrote a crude SOS program and sent it on the highest frequency it could go and

Hoped.

_Bajoran freighter Pond Skipper_

Captain Kim Bree sighed as her ship was cruising at its maximum speed of warp 3.3how she longed for a newer faster ship but this was the best she could do. Gazing around the empty bridge, she was the entire crew the science station beeped bringing her out from her thoughts.

"Power was restored to an abandoned station" Bree thought she altered course to intercept.

_Jasper Six Station_

Brian fell asleep in the command center he was awoken by a beeping he looked up and saw a ship coming towards the station he was filled with hope but then fear. The ship docked Brian rushed back to his car and grabbed the tire iron as he ran towards the airlock.

_Pond Skipper_

Bree ran a scan there was only one person human on the station and he was waiting in the airlock. Bree took a breath opened the airlock and stunned him as he fell a loud clanging was herd by Bree.

"He was human" Bree thought, this puzzled Bree where was his shuttle or the Federation ship he came on. Brian started to stir Bree took the Crude weapon and aimed her phaser ready to stun him again if she needed to. Brian groaned and stood up a women with a crinkly nose was pointing a gun at him. Bree asked him who he was. Brian told his story for some reason Bree believed him. She invited him to her ship Brian gobbled up a small case of meals Bree was stunned.

_Jasper Six station days later_

"Why don't you join me we could get this station up and running?" Brian asked Bree "She thought she could claim this system Brian and her could become co-owners of the system and station" "Sure I'm in" Bree said.

Bree placed a subspace call to the Federation Council for Claim on the system also for some aide in getting the station up and running.

_Two days later_

There request was granted Brian and Bree were the new owners of the Jasper Station and System but the Federation denied there request for aide. "Dam them" Bree crushed "What are we going to do now" Brian asked. We call for help from the cargo ships most of them carry engineers smarter then Starfleet and most ships have bulk cargo or things they obtained questionably" Bree said.

"What do you think" Bree asked "Well we could make this a trading point offer any ship who helped us free cargo storage and protection from raiders" Brian said. Let's do it" Brian said.

**A/N: Next chapter the cargo ships poor in to help get the station and system on its feet but will there be trouble form the Federation? Find out next chapter**


	3. New friends

Bree and Brian were waiting in the _Pond Skipper_ for her Friends to get here. During that time Bree gave Brian a tutorial on the 24th century and how the systems work on her ship. They'd already set down on the planet and started drawing up planes for homes.

_Six Hours later on Pond Skipper._

The first few ships arrived there were three Bajoran freighters _the_ _Soul fire, the Destiny, and the Justice_ arrived. They brought a fusion power core (they obtained ) within two days the station was back to full power, next they put in a few replicators, water generators, waste recyclers, and even got two transporter pads operational, finally they were able to transmit on low subspace bands and short range sensors were on-line.

_Two days later_

Brian and Bree bid farewell to there friends some of the crew from the freighters wanted to stay they were given permission about twenty Bajorans stayed. Later that day a Civilian nova class cargo ship stopped hearing Bree's call they dropped off medical supplies and a few doctors.

_Entering Jasper System_

Unknown to Jasper Station unexpected guests were in the system uninvited.

_Romulan Warbird To'nass_

_Status: Cloaked, Investigating Re-activation of star base in Jasper System _

"_Captain Ja'Son a science officer said" "Yes the female captain said" "What's the status of this station Lt." asked Ja'Son. "Strange the station has main power, life support, low level subspace capabilities, short range sensors, no shields or weapons, there are twenty-two Bajorans and six humans" said the Lt. "Should we destroy them" asked the weapons officer "NO de-cloak and hail request boarding let's see what they have to say" Ja'Son said._

_Jasper Six Station Command deck_

Brian and Bree were at command the Nova cargo ship left hours ago, an alarm beeped as a Romulan Warbird decloaked a few thousand meters away from the station. "They could destroy us" Bree said "No there hailing and requesting permission to board" Brian said "We don't have a choice they could come on or destroy us were defenseless. Bree said.

_One hour later in the conference room Jasper six station_

"My name is Captain Lu Ja'Son of the Romulan Warbird To'nass" said the female Romulan "and this is my advisor Ta'Jorin" said Ja'son. "I'm Brian Carter and this is my partner Kim Bree" Brian said. After an hour of Bree and Brian telling there stories to Ja'son and Ta'Jorin. "So this is a civilian star base and independent system" Ja'son said.

"Yup the federation denied our request for aide so we declared this independent space" Kim said. "I think the Romulan Empire would like to help you" Ja'son said "I must make a call excuse me" Ja'son said.

_Communiqué to Romulus-Romulan High Command_

"_This is Lu Ja'son reporting the station and system is civilian controlled. The station is Defenseless and has only basic operations and a small crew. The federation denied there request for aide in restoring the station. This system is independent from the federation I think there're willing to open negotiations, this could be beneficial for both our and there systems._

"_This is President Ja'nar to Lu Ja'son open negations maybe we could have a stable cargo supply and ally it is very important that you make this succeed Lu Ja'son Ja'nar out." Communication terminated._

_Negotiations _

"_We'd like a high powered shield generator, disruptors, a high powered computer core, subspace transmitter, building materials, fusion generators, replicators, and some ships at least warp capable with standard matter/antimatter drives. In exchange for these things we'll offer up to two Warbirds to safe passage onto our system and escorts back to the Neutral zone (that's if we get the ships.) We will also devote the second habitable planet for Romulan colonization your people can check on them but the planet will be independent form Romulan government. Your people can also serve on this station and crew ships but they must obey the orders given by the commanding officers and us. We will also provide aide and cargo trade between our worlds. Brian and Bree said._

"_These conditions are acceptable. The Romulan government agrees to these terms and is looking forward to this friendship. "We will bring the components and some engineers to help repair the station" Ja'son said "That's acceptable" Bree said. " If its alright I'd like to accompany you back to Romulus, with some engineers to pilot the ships back to Jasper System when your on your way back with supplies uncloaked" Brian said. "We're not allowed in federation space" said Ja'son "This time we'll let you get away with it and if your just simply making a supply run to your allies under escort. There's nothing they can do except scan you and let you pass as long as you pass the scan you'll be fine" Brian said (This Brian Carter thought like a Romulan Ja'son thought she liked that)_

**A/N: What will the Federation think or do to this alliance and what ships will Jasper System get find out next chapter**


	4. Foothold and replicators

_**Two weeks later Romulan Neutral zone**_

The federation starship _Tucker _a nebula class was on patrol "Sir" said an ensign form sensors "go ahead" Captain Simms said "a large number of ships are coming towards the Federation side of the neutral zone" the ensign said.

_**One hour later (the ships are in visual range)**_

"I'm reading fourteen D-7 class battle cruisers and two Warbirds" the ensign said "strange that they came uncloaked" thought Simms. "Sir there hailing" a Lt. on communications said "put em through" Simms ordered. "This is Captain Brian Carter of the Jasper system defense force these Warbirds are carrying supplies to Jasper colony and we are there escorts" Brian said. "Scan them" Simms ordered "Some of the D-7s are carrying a massive payload of photon torpedoes others have high yield disrupters and some have shield components in them" the ensign said.

"You seem to be carrying quite a lot of weapons" Simms said "the weapons are to re-arm Jasper station the Warbirds are carrying supplies you could fallow us to see the terms of our alliance" Brian said. "Confirmed the Warbirds have supplies only no weapons" the ensign said "Dam advice we'll be fallowing and alert Starfleet command" Simms ordered.

_**One day later Jasper System **_

Kim was relived to have Brian back and the re-arming commenced. Working round the clock Jasper station was fully combat ready, and subspace capable. The _Tucker_ was docked along with the Warbirds Starfleet regretfully accepted the alliance on the term that a Starfleet embassy be set up on Jasper 1. With the station being up and running and problem free Kim and Brian decided to ask Ja'son about setting up a home for her.

Kim and Brian found Lu Ja'son at a local café trying everything the replicators could make Lu loved all the different foods Romulan food was so bland. "Hey Ja'son" Kim and Brian both said "yes" Lu said Kim and I were wondering if you wanted to set up a vacation home if you plan on coming back for shore leave here? That sounds wonderful Lu said.

_**Home Rising **_

Kim and Brian were hard at work getting there homes ready and operational Kim chose a standard Bajoran home while Brian opted for a dome home. Putting the finishing touches on there power and replicators systems Kim and Brian went to help Lu Ja'son on Jasper 2.

Lu Ja'son had no idea on a home for herself luckily Kim and Brian came to help. Lu finally decided on a dome house with stained glass windows Lu was in heaven the colors the stained windows cast and the Bajoran replecator stocked with exotic dishes. But after two weeks there Lu Ja'son had to get back to Romulus but she would be back mark her words.

**A/N: Will all go well once the Warbirds leave find out next chapter **


End file.
